


안아줄게MV衍生短篇9923

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 안아줄게MV衍生系列 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主墨希
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 안아줄게MV衍生系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200503
Kudos: 1





	안아줄게MV衍生短篇9923

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 墨希

日漸寒冷的天氣，寂寥的城鎮燃著破敗火光，枯萎樹木的黑色枝幹宛如妖魔的利爪，攫取著人類殘存的生息。

妖魔，確實存在。

記憶裡的夏日充滿活力，陽光、汗水，和在球場籃框下的喧囂，金知範手中盛著青春的橘紅色籃球撞倒了一名奇怪男子開始，他們終將明白，這個世界上是存在著妖魔的。當這個世界被喪屍侵占，人們只能苟延殘喘寄生在這個早不屬於人類的地球。

由於上一個據點又一次被闖入，青年們不得已必須更換新的據點，寒冷的冬天每一道呼吸都是陣陣白煙，骯髒又凌冽的空氣搔刮著喉嚨，為了避免引來喪屍，金東炫又一次吞嚥了口水，抑制住想咳嗽的衝動，總覺得最近特別疲憊，也許是因為長途跋涉尋找新的藏匿地點又得時時警惕周遭太過勞累。

看著前方同伴們的背影，金東炫精神有些迷茫，腳下絆了顆石頭往前倒去，好在金知範一把抓住他。

「還好嗎？」

「沒事，不小心絆倒而已。」拍了拍金知範的手臂讓對方安心，金東炫擠了個笑容出來，給糟糕的臉色穿戴一點偽裝。

金知範皺了皺眉頭，他隱約感覺金東炫有些異常，本就不太擅長關心的話語，他也就只是叮囑了幾句，但還是在對方身上留了個心眼，「小心一點，現在可不能受傷，還有要是真的累了也要說出來。」

「呦，那邊有輛公車，或許我們應該上去看看說不定有什麼物資。」走在最前面探路的裴勝民這時回過頭來招呼弟弟們，同伴們臉上顯而易見的疲態他看在眼裡，再這麼撐著身體終究會受不了，但現況不允許他們有一絲懈怠。

裴勝民鼓起勇氣率先爬上了公車，空蕩的車體與破碎的車窗，不難看出這裡也經歷過一場惡戰。他小心翼翼的觀察車內四周，確保不會有什麼意外發生，上頭的哥哥們不在，他自動擔起保護弟弟的責任。

緊跟在後頭第二個上了公車的是金知範，「哥，有找到什麼嗎？」

「還算幸運，找到了一個罐頭。」裴勝民隨手撿起了地上一個髒兮兮的罐頭拋給金知範，不知道究竟放了多久，外表生著鐵鏽，遮擋住標示甚至看不清究竟是什麼罐頭。

「這還真是……」

金知範無語的看著手中混沌的罐頭，拿出一把小刀企圖磨去罐身鐵鏽，磨了幾下雖然沒看見什麼字樣，但倒是看見了瓶身熟悉的金槍魚圖案，幸運的是圖案旁打印的保存期限還沒過期，雖然表面生鏽得面目全非，根本無法確認能否食用，但姑且金知範還是把罐頭扔進自己的背包，如此珍貴的食物可一點都不能浪費。

沒有理會金知範的碎念，裴勝民繼續往裡頭尋找物資，後排座位上躺著兩隻無線電，裴勝民皺起眉頭將無線電撿起，在手中嘗試了幾下居然還能使用，一邊好奇著這裡怎麼會出現這些玩意，一邊四處搜尋著，突然金知範的聲音打破了寂靜。

「東炫，你還好嗎？」

金東炫一登上公車，便往空蕩蕩的座位上一癱，這一下子嚇壞了另外兩個夥伴，匆匆忙忙地上前查看，他只能看見夥伴們一下子湊了過來，腦袋一陣一陣的疼。

「我……沒事的，只是有點暈眩……」話說到一半，金東炫視線一黑。

「東炫啊！」  
金東炫再次恢復意識已經是在個破舊的房間，他隱約記得裴勝民撐著他走了好一段路，但那時腦袋裡一片混亂，雖然現在腦袋仍舊暈呼呼的，不適的感覺舒緩了不少。緩緩地轉動視線看向四周，他正躺在一張床上，不是特別舒適，但末世以來他便沒再躺過真正意義上的床了，光是有條毯子都該珍惜，不過就是天氣太冷了，就算身上已經裹著一條厚重的毯子，但還是渾身發冷。

一旁的金知範見他醒來吸了吸鼻子，湊上前清澈的眼裡滿是擔心，眼眶隱約還有些紅潤，「要喝點水嗎？還是吃點什麼？」

金東炫並沒有回答，而是左右張望了一會，見裴勝民、李大烈和李長埈都在，心裡踏實不少，喪屍病毒爆發後的每一天，他一睜眼都會查看同伴們的狀態，久而久之這也成了他的習慣，同伴安全是他現在的唯一慰藉。

當他視線回到金知範身上時，盯著那釜山男人紅通通的鼻頭和眼角，不知是凍紅了還是有其他原因，金東炫腦袋還暈著，但又忍不住調侃了幾句，如往日那些和諧時光，「呀，金知範你哭了？」

「才沒有。」

「現在這種狀況偶爾哭一下也沒什麼啦。」

「就說沒有。」

「唉，沒關係我不會……咳咳咳……」

「呀你沒事吧！」金知範一看金東炫咳起來，才鬆沒多久的眉頭又一次緊蹙，上前拍了拍後者的背，厚實的手掌覆上金東炫前額，感受著那高出平常的熱度，「還沒退燒，你再多休息一下。」

「知道知道，這點小事沒什……咳咳……」

金東炫埋在被窩之中，任由金知範小心翼翼的給他拉上被子，突然金知範的動作停了下來，低下了頭手裡抓緊了被子的一角，「東炫啊，你不能有事，知道嗎？」

金知範抬起頭，望向金東炫，他並不知道腦裡一片混亂的情緒是什麼，但他很清楚當金東炫在公車上昏過去時，害怕失去金東炫的恐懼攫住了他的心臟，在這世間歲月靜好也成了奢望。

金東炫看著金知範凝重的表情，只是平緩的回了一句，「知道啦，你也是。」


End file.
